A user who is trying collaborate with other users often has to break their workflow when sharing data. This is because the user may need to switch between different applications. For example, if a user is writing an email, and wants to share a customer relationship management (CRM) record, the user must open the corresponding CRM application and copy and paste the record into the email. This often further requires the user to log in to the CRM application prior to copying and pasting the record into the email. This is tedious, error prone, and potentially insecure.
In addition, the user may want to share a record (e.g., a CRM record) with other users who may not have access to an application that can open the record. This may reduce data sharing opportunities between the user and other users.
Thus, what is needed is a way for a user to quickly share a record from another application without leaving their current application.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.